


Le Mirroir Rose

by Charlotte_Gaby666



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Gaby666/pseuds/Charlotte_Gaby666
Summary: C’est l’histoire d’une jeune femme voulant simplement devenir une pirate de Big Mom, mais finira par devenir sa première belle-fille et une de ses plus redoutable combattante, connu sous le nom de « Mirroir Rose ».





	1. Chapitre 1

_« Je m’appelle Marie-Isabelle, j’ai 24 ans et j’ai manger le kopi kopi no mi. Je me suis enfuie de chez moi et j’ai décidé de rejoindre l’équipage de Big Mom. Ça fait 4 jours que je suis à la recherche de son territoire... non ca fait 2 jours, oui c’est ca 2 jours! Je commence à perdre la notion du temps et je tuerais pour une bonne douche... »_

La jeune femme se répétait ces paroles dans l’espoir de ne pas perdre la tête à cause de l’ennuie et de la solitude. Voilà maintenant 2 jours complets qu’elle était sur cette barque, et toujours aucune île faite de friandises en vue. Le navigateur du bateau avec lequel elle avait naviguer jusqu’à sa dernière escale lui avait pourtant dit qu’elle n’avait qu’a naviguer en direction de la mer de lait pour arriver à l’une des îles en bordure du territoire de l’empereur Big Mom. Trouver la mer de lait avait été facile; une grande étendue blanche en plein milieux de l’océan, ça ne se manque pas! Par contre, elle avait beau ramer en ligne droite, aucune foutu île à l’horizon. « _Bon bin bravo ma chère Isa, tu t’es encore perdue..._ » pensa la jeune femme en regardant le soleil qui commençait à descendre. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers son sac de provision posé de l’autre côté de l’embarcation. Il était beaucoup plus petit que 48 heures auparavant, et apparemment il ne restait plus beaucoup de nourriture à l’intérieur. Après une rapide inspection du peu qui lui restait, c’est à dire une demi miche de pain, une pomme et quelques morceaux de viande séchée, elle arriva à la conclusion que si elle ne trouvait pas l’île d’ici 2 ou peut-être 3 jours, elle mourrait sûrement de faim. Épuisé et désespérer, elle s’endormi après avoir pris une bonne gorgée de lait à même la mer.

Ce fût la fraîcheur nouvelle de l’air qui la réveilla, et par là même occasion lui rappela brutalement à quel point les nuits étaient fraîches lorsqu’on était en plein milieux de la mer. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le ciel d’un dégradé orange, rose et bleu avant de se fixer sur une nouveauté dans le paysage; une île pourvue d’un énorme biscuit en son centre. Ne croyant pas sa chance, la jeune femme se pinça le bras pour s’assurer qu’elle n’était pas entrain de rêver, puis commença à ramer avec une énergie nouvelle. Arrivée sur une des plage de l’île, elle tira son embarcation jusqu’au milieux de la petite bande de sable... ou du moins elle pensait que c’était du sable. Après une petite analyse de l’endroit, elle remarqua que ce qu’elle avait prise pour du sable était en réalité des miettes de biscuits. « Aucun doute possible, je suis au bon endroit! ». Cela faisait des semaines que Marie-Isabelle rêvait de voir de ses propres yeux les îles en sucreries dont elle avait tant entendu parler! Elle abandonna la barque sur le sable/miettes de biscuit et partie en direction de la ville qu’elle voyait un peu plus loin sur l’île.

Après 30 minutes de marche, les premières habitations, visiblement faites de biscuits, commencèrent à apparaitre. À cause de l’heure tardive, très peu de personnes étaient encore dans les rues. Ces dernières regardaient l’inconnue avec suspicion. Décidant de les ignorer, Marie-Isabelle continua sa route jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne ce qui semblait être la rue principale, où elle trouva un magasin de vêtements et de cosmétiques. Elle dépensa ses derniers beris pour l’achat d’un pyjama, d’une brosse à dents et une belle petite robe jaune pâle. Les vêtements qu’elle portait à son arrivée sur l’île étaient déchirés et tellement sales que même si elle les avait lavé une dizaine de fois, pas sûr si ils auraient été propres. Continuant sa route, elle pu admirer pour la première fois la beauté de l’endroit; les bâtiments en biscuits étaient pour la plupart cubiques et de taille moyenne, autant les maisons que les magasins, des arbres hauts et minces projetaient de longues ombres sur la rue principale faite de craquelins beiges. Quelques enfants jouaient au ballon dans une ruelle et des couples se promenaient lentement, main dans la main. Le tout donnait une impression de calme et de normalité qu’on ne croirait pas possible dans le territoire d’une terrible empereur. Durant quelques minutes, Marie-Isabelle rêva à ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle avait grandi dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Peut-être aurait-elle eu des amis, même un petit-copain. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être une fille comme les autres... Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit et commença à chercher une auberge où dormir, le coeur soudainement lourd.

Il ne fallu que 5 minutes à la jeune femme pour trouver une auberge. C’était un petit immeuble de trois étages d’apparence un peu pauvre (les touristes devaient être rares sur le territoire d’une des plus horribles pirates du Nouveau-Monde...) mais il s’en échappait une bonne odeur de biscuits fraîchement sortis du four qui lui donna envie d’entrer. Après avoir fait son entrée dans le bâtiment, Marie-Isabelle remarqua qu’il n’y avait personne à l’exception d’un homme assis derrière le comptoir, ce qui était une bonne chose. Puisqu’elle n’avait plus un berri, la brune savait qu’elle devrait utiliser ses charmes, et peut-être même aller plus loin..., pour avoir une chambre. Pas que cela la dérangeait réellement, après tout elle l’avais déjà fait de nombreuses fois afin de survivre et par conséquent elle avait désormais l’habitude. Marie-Isabelle examina plus attentivement le réceptionniste et pensa qu’elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. L’homme devait être dans la trentaine, de taille moyenne, pas une beauté mais pas laid non plus. La grande salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient semblait servir à la fois de réception et, selon la demi-douzaine de tables dispersées dans l’autre partie de la pièce, restaurant pour les clients. Il fallu quelques instants au réceptionniste pour s’apercevoir qu’il n’était plus seul. Une faible lueur d’excitation s’alluma dans son regard en voyant que la nouvelle venu était une belle jeune femme aux courbes généreuses.

« - Bonsoir mademoiselle, dit-il d’une voix qui se voulait séduisante, que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une chambre pour la nuit s’il-vous-plait? répondit-elle d’une petite voix douce. » 

Lorsqu’elle s’approcha du comptoir, l’homme dévisagea sans aucune gêne ses longues jambes et sa poitrine rebondit. « Ça va être encore plus facile que prévu... » pensa Marie-Isabelle tout en se penchant légèrement. Le geste eu son effet, un petit filet de sang commença à s’écouler du nez de l’homme.

« - Le seul problème... , commença la jeune femme, c’est que je n’ai plus un seul berri... des voyous m’ont dépouillé à mon arrivée en ville...

\- Et bien dans ce cas, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous prêter une chambre. Pas de berri, pas de chambre, répondit l’homme, mais vu sa tête, il avait clairement une idée derrière la tête.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu’on ne pourrait pas..., dit Marie-Isabelle d’une voix sensuelle, tout en se penchant encore plus, trouver une entente?

\- Et b-bi-bien... p-pourquoi pas, bégaya le réceptionniste, maintenant tout rouge. Il sortit d’en-dessous du comptoir une petite clé relier à un petit morceau de bois grâce à une ficelle. Et à propos du « paiement »...

\- Merci beaucoup! le coupa l’allumeuse en arrachant la clé des mains de l’homme. En arrivant au bas des marches menant à l’étage supérieur, elle lança; Et pour le paiement, je reviens dans une heure ou deux, le temps de me faire une toilette. »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir la réaction de son interlocuteur, elle monta rapidement les marches grinçantes. Sur le morceau de bois relié à la clé, il était écrit le chiffre 4. Trouvant rapidement sa chambre au fond du couloir, elle se dépêcha d’y entrer, rêvant déjà à un bon bain chaud.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la jeune femme était encore assise dans le petit bain de sa chambre, immergé jusqu’au menton. Elle avait dû changer l’eau à 2 reprises tellement elle était sales lors de son arrivée. Décidant qu’il était temps de sortir de l’eau chaude et de redescendre s’acquitter de sa part du marché conclu avec le réceptionniste, elle sortit du bain et se sécha à l’aide de la grande serviette qu’elle avait trouvé dans le garde-robe de la chambre. Après être sortie de la salle de bain à peine assez grande pour y mettre une toilette et un bain, Marie-Isabelle s’effondra sur le lit situé au milieux de la chambre, qui n’était pas vraiment plus grande que la salle de bain. Normal, le réceptionniste n’allait quand même pas lui donner une suite, c’était déjà bien qu’il lui ai donné une chambre avec un bain. Elle attendit encore un petit 10 minutes, procrastinant l’inévitable, avant de mettre sa robe. Elle venait tout juste de finir de tresser ses longs cheveux bruns lorsque quelqu’un cogna à la porte. « Faut croire que les hommes sont incapables d’attendre » pensa la jeune femme en allant ouvrir.

« - Monsieur je vous avais dit que j’allais descendre dans ...., commença-t-elle d’une voix douce avant de s’arrêter. Ce n’était pas le réceptionniste.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes en état d’arrestation. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d’histoire. dit ce qui semblait être un soldat, dont l’uniforme et la forme ressemblait étrangement à un pion.

\- Heuuuu... pourquoi?? répondit la jeune, totalement confuse.

\- Nous vous expliquerons la situation une fois rendu à l’usine de biscuit, maintenant veuillez vous tourner pour que nous puissions vous passer les menottes. »

Décidant que s’enfuir et par conséquent devenir une fugitive n’aiderait pas ses projets, la brunette se tourna et laissa le soldat la menottée. Un autre soldat arriva et s’empara de son sac, contenant ses achats de plus tôt dans la soirée en plus de ses vieux vêtements, qu’elle avait déposé sur le sol au pied du lit, puis le trio sorti de la chambre, descendit les escaliers et sortis de l’auberge sous le regard ahuri et un peu déçu du réceptionniste. Dehors, 5 autres soldats les attendaient.

Il fallu 15 minutes à la prisonnière et ses gardes pour se rendre à l’usine de biscuits qui, apparemment, servaient aussi de base pour les soldats. Le bâtiment, absolument immense, étaient lui aussi fait de biscuit mais ceux-ci semblaient être beaucoup plus solide que ceux des maisons. Les portes s’ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer, révélant tout plein de machines servant à la conceptions de biscuits. Le groupe alla prendre un ascenseur qui les fit monter jusqu’au cinquième et dernier étage de l’usine. Une fois arrivée, Marie-Isabelle resta bouche-bée.

« - Et bien, Mama sera contente de voir que j’ai capturé une espionne qui s’est infiltré dans son territoire. Maintenant dit moi pour qui tu travaille, femme, ou ta mort sera très, très douloureuse. dit le général sucré Cracker d’un air mauvais »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce qui est des personnage « réels », donc ceux qui sont dans le manga, ils ne seront pas exactement les mêmes que dans le manga puisque mon histoire se déroule envrion 25 ans avant que Luffy ne défit Big Mom. C’est inconsevable pour moi que les membres de la famille Charlotte n’est pas changer de style durant leur vie et qu’ils aient toujours eu la même personnalité (les gens changent non?) donc je vais les modifier un peu. Évidemment One piece ne m’appartiens pas et aucune de mes modifications n’est directement en lien avec le manga (c’est juste basé sur ma propre visions des personnages et des déductions) Bonne lecture!

« - ...Hein? »

Ce fut les seules paroles que la jeune femme arriva à prononcer tellement elle était abasourdie. Elle, une espionne?? Essayant d’avoir l’air plus sûre d’elle-même qu’elle ne l’était en réalité et de se reprendre pour la première impression minable qu’elle était entrain de faire au général sucré, elle pris la parole;

« - Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur, je pense que vous faites erreur sur la personne. Je ne suis pas du tout une espionne...

\- Menteuse! la coupa Cracker, apparemment mécontent qu’elle n’ai pas tout de suite avouer sa soit disante identité secrète d’espionne.

\- Mais je vous jure que .... essaya de continuer Marie-Isabelle avant de se faire couper une seconde fois.

\- Si tu n’es pas une espionne, pourquoi est tu arriver sur mon île illégalement, seule dans une petite barque, tu es arriver en ville en te déguisant en villageoise normale puis tu es aller te trouve une auberge en soudoyant le réceptionniste? demanda-t-il d’une voix assurée, convaincu de l’avoir coincé.

« _Bon c’est vrai que dit comme ça, j’ai vraiment l’air louche_ » pensa la brunette. Elle réfléchit un instant sur la meilleure manière de convaincre son interlocuteur de son innocence, puis décida que la simple vérité était la meilleure option.

\- Premièrement si j’ai « soudoyé le réceptionniste », comme vous dites, c’est simplement parce que je n’avais plus d’argent pour me payer une chambre et que j’avais pas envie de dormir dans la rue. Deuxièmement, je ne me suis pas déguisé, j’ai juste changer de vêtements car mes anciens étaient foutus. Troisièmement, si je suis arriver « illégalement » c’est parce que j’ignorais qu’il existait une manière légale d’arriver, sinon je l’aurais prise. Et quatrièmement, je ne suis pas ici en ennemie, au contraire; j’ai fait un long voyage jusqu’ici afin de rejoindre l’équipage de Big Mom. Je comptais venir rencontrer un représentant de l’équipage demain pour savoir comment on fait pour s’enrôler.»

Voilà, c’était dit, maintenant il fallait juste que Cracker la croit. Pendant les quelques instants qu’il pris pour réfléchir aux paroles de Marie-Isabelle, cette dernière pu l’étudier plus attentivement. Il était très grand, dans les 5 mètres, et son corps avait une forme cubique d’où sortaient des bras et des jambes très minces. Il portait une armure en biscuits et une longue épée pendaient à sa ceinture. Il n’était vraiment pas beau, avec ses cheveux noirs, sa moustache pas assez fournie qui démontrait qu’il venait à peine de sortir de l’adolescence, et ses traits raides qui donnait l’impression que son visage avait été sculpté dans un biscuit, comme son armure. Soudain, il repris la parole.

« - Bien essayer petite, mais je ne te crois pas. Je dois avouer que pendant deux secondes j’ai trouver ton histoire très logique, mais à bien y réfléchir ça fait beaucoup trop de coïncidences.

\- Mais je vous jure que...! protesta Marie-Isabelle, qui commençait à être réellement désespéré. Si ça continuait, elle allait soit se faire tuer, soit se faire torturer pour avouer des choses qu’elle ne savait même pas.

\- la ferme!! la coupa (encore) Cracker. De toute façon, j’ai déjà avertis Mama que j’avais capturé une espionne, et elle veut voir ton cas personnellement. Ça arrive pas tout les jours que quelqu’un arrive aussi loin dans notre territoire, donc elle veut régler cette affaire elle-même. déclara-t-il sur un ton qui n’accepterait aucune objection. On pars demain à 10h tapante, en attendant aller l’enfermer dans les cachots. ajouta-t-il en s’adressant cette fois aux soldats. »

Durant tout le trajet jusqu’au cachots, se trouvant au sous-sol de l’usine, Marie-Isabelle se repassa tout les événements des dernières semaines, essayant de trouver où elle avait foirer.

Il y a 3 semaines, lorsqu’elle était sur une petite île commerçante du Nouveau-Monde, elle entendue parler pour la première fois du pays de Toto-land. Évidemment, elle savait déjà que Big Mom régnait sur un royaume, mais la jeune femme ignorait que cet endroit accueillait des représentants de toutes les races, et que tous étaient égaux, sans un regard pour leur race. Pour Marie-Isabelle, qui rêvait de voir un jour les Hommes-Poissons, Minks, long-coup et autres races cohabiter tous ensemble dans l’harmonie, cette information fut une révélation. Il fallait qu’elle aille dans ce pays! Elle abandonna sa petite vie tranquille d’amante d’un riche marchand, vola une partie de la fortune de son amant et partie en mer. Heureusement pour elle, l’île où elle se trouvait lors de sa prise de décision n’était pas loin de Toto-land. Elle dépensa la majorité de ses berris pour une place à bord d’un navire marchand qui passait près du territoire de l’empereur. Durant les 2 semaines que durèrent le voyage, la jeune femme décida de devenir pirate pour Big Mom. Elle voulait se battre pour son rêve, se battre pour faire un monde meilleur, même si elle devait devenir une criminelle pour y arriver. À partir de là, elle pris une barque et quelques provisions et grâce au renseignement du navigateur du navire marchand, se rendit seule jusqu’à Toto-land. Le reste de l’histoire, vous le connaissez.

« _J’ai peut-être été trop impulsive,_ » se dit Marie-Isabelle. « _J’aurais du en apprendre plus sur Big Mom, son équipage et surtout, comment on fait pour s’enrôler. J’ai vraiment été idiote..._ »Arriver à destination, les soldats poussèrent la prisonnière dans sa cellule avant de refermer brutalement la porte. Ils eurent au moins la gentillesse de lui apporter une soupe, des craquelins et un peu de fromage lorsqu’elle leur demanda si elle pouvait manger. La soupe était froide et le fromage commençait à sentir mauvais, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Elle n’avait rien avalé depuis son arrivée sur l’île. Après avoir avaler son repas, la jeune femme alla se coucher dans un coin de sa cellule et s’endormi en pleurant, maudissant son idiotie et sa malchance.


End file.
